Dark New World
by Exuar
Summary: The world has been overrun by zombies and only a few heroes have survived. In a last desperate attempt they start looking at other worlds to start over. (In Flash's POV) Note this is a retry because Fanfiction messed up my last one.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- reflecting on those lost

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Justice League or I bet not even zombies someone probably has claim on them too.

We don't know how it started all we know is that it spread like wildfire. We lost do many in the beginning as we tried to help those below.

We realized after Superman fell that it was a fools mission.

"Flash?" I heard a voice call. I turned around and saw a golden suited superhero with blonde hair. Booster Gold. Kept out of most of the league missions in the beginning he was one of the heroes that made it. The rest are MIA or well you know.

"What's up booster?" I asked as I turned around I tried to put on a smile but I knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Batman is asking for you." He said standing there awkwardly. I vaguely wondered where his robot Skeets was before I nodded.

"Bats wants me to see him? Well that's a first usually it's the exact opposite." I joked as I got up and started heading to the conference room.

The watchtower survived. It's now where most of us live. By us I mean the supers, villains and civilians that happened to survive. The people with powers mostly survived while most civilians were sitting ducks.

I reached the conference room and walked in the door whizzing open as I stepped forward. Inside was Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and the Martian. I nodded at them and sat down at my seat only casting a short glance at the empty seats of John and Shayera.

Shay.. She was one of the first supers to die. After her death John left. Went missing actually no one knows where he went. I have a feeling he's still alive though. He is a marine after all and it would take more than a few walking corpses to take him down.

Yes you heard me right. Walking Corpses. Ghouls, Zombies, the living dead whatever you want to call them. Either way there here.

"Now that everyone's here." Batman said calling the meeting to order. I watched Arrow take Lanterns seat feeling a bit of anger but hiding it. There both green anyway.

"The Solomon virus is spreading and we believe over 75% of the population is infected." Batman announced bringing up an image of the world. I looked up at it noticing the red areas that signalled a highly infected area. I looked at central which was completely red before I looked away. No point in thinking about home now.

"So far still no cure or leads." Batman said. He worked on a cure for months ever since the first outbreak hit America. Obviously he turned up empty despite his best efforts.

"We need to plan the next course of action and what we are going to do in our... New world." He finished. My eyes scrunched up as his words meaning hit me.

There is no cure and this is the world we now live in. I knew for awhile that this was the case but hearing it in words was almost different. Now it's true and not just a thought. Now it is reality.

I looked over at Green Arrow who had a similar grim expression on his face. He was sharpening one of his arrows as Batman continued, "We have decided that we need to focus on finding a new home." Batman said. Immediately the rest of us stood up in disagreement.

"Yeah and where would we go?" I asked.

Batman looked at me before he answered, "Another dimension." He said simply.


	2. No Way out: Chapter 2

Mission

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League...

This is disgusting. I thought as I smeared zombie guts on my arms and body. We realized that the blood would camouflage our scent from the zombies.

It still didn't make it any less gross though. Finally satisfied and covered in blood I stood up. I looked over at Oliver and Catwoman the other two members of my party. They were also covered in blood and guts both looking a bit grossed out. We all had night vision added to our suits to help us look around the darkened cave that we were currently in.

"Well now we smell as disgusting as them so let's go." I said smiling as Ollie tugged on his hair in annoyance as the blood hardened. I used to be squeamish around blood but now I am almost used to it.

I opened the door to the room we were hiding in and stepped out in the hallway looking around. We were currently in an old Cadmus facility that Bats believed held what we were looking for. I hope that that is the case because this place is creepy.

Figures it would be a cave too. I thought as I looked around. I dislike caves because it was harder to run in them. This place also held a variety of zombies that could jump out at you at any moment.

"There's a computer over there maybe it still runs." Green Arrow said as he walked past me heading towards a room a few doors down from us. He had his bow drawn and an arrow ready just in case.

I followed with my sword drawn. Diana gave me it near the beginning and with training from Batman(what a disaster) I learned to use it moderately well. That and when a zombie is snapping at you trying to have a speedster dinner you learn pretty fast.

Ollie reached the computer and set his bow down as he looked for a power switch. I watched him and looked around the room. I did that in half a second intervals.

Finally the computer hummed to life as the screen cast a ghostly light over the area in front of it. Ollie started pressing buttons and the screen asked for a confirmation code.

He stepped back. "I'm not a hacker any of you?" He asked sheepishly. I smiled at his joke but shook my head looking at Catwoman.

She just raised her hands in the air. "I hack security cameras and motion detectors I don't hack computers." She said.

We looked around at each other stumped. I stepped up and looked at the computer. Cadmus. Cadmus. What would be there code? I wondered.

Suddenly I thought of something. "Eibmoz!" I announced. Before the apocalypse we rescued a group of Cadmus agents who kept screaming Eibmoz! Solomon Eibmoz! Then we didn't realize what they mean or at least we thought they were talking about Grundy and not well something you'd see in one of the late night horror movies.

E. I. B. M. O. Z. I put the code into the computer and it beeped saying it was wrong. I frowned before trying Solomon Eibmoz. Once again it beeped no. I figured it would work and I sat stumped.

Wait! I remembered seeing a word on one of the documents maybe..I thought. Eibmoz Astral. The computer then unlocked I grinned at my accomplishment.

"What you got it to work?" Ollie said looking at me in shock. I just smiled as I looked at the computer moving the mouse around. I stopped at the one button though. It read open Vault 45. I clicked it without thinking and the next second an ear splitting noise was let out.

I jumped back in surprise. Oh no! I thought as a door in the distance started to open it was causing huge noises as we stepped back. Finally it stopped when it was completely open.

We stood there in silence. Maybe they didn't hear it? I hoped. It was immediately crushed when the sound of screaming and clawing could be heard running from the direction we came. Before we reached here we only killed five. Five out of the hundred workers that worked here.

"Run!" Catwoman yelled being the first to snap out of it. She started racing towards the now open door. I raced forward as well grabbing a hold of Green Arrow and Catwoman reaching the door in seconds.

"There has to be a switch to shut the door!" I said looking around. I finally saw it and ran forward pressing the button. The door started slowly creeping closed just as the first body burst into the room we were just in.

It's dead eyes turned and stared at us before it turned and started running towards us. Green Arrow quickly notched an arrow and shot it into the zombie just as two more came around the corner.

Come on shut! I thought as the door continued it's slow pace. Ollie notched three more arrows and shot them forward taking down three more but having even more swarm around the fallen.

A couple jumped at the door and landed inside. Catwoman quickly raced forward landing in the one and digging her claws into its head. She then grabbed her whip and wrapped it around the other zombie pulling it forward it ripped the zombies head off. It tried to walk for a second before it collapsed.

Green Arrow was still shooting off Arrow after arrow. He then readied an exploding arrow and shot it into a group of them causing them to go flying into different directions. Still it seemed to do nothing as they continued to race forward.

"I'm almost out of arrows!" Arrow called as he shot off another. Three more managed to get inside and I lunged at the one my sword drawn as I stabbed into it. As it collapsed I turned around and raced forward watching as the zombies reached the almost closed doors.

A couple squeezed through as the others just reached there arms in reaching blindly for us. Arrow stepped back aiming his last arrow which was a ice one. He shot it off into the mass just as the door shut breaking the zombies now incased in ice.

We stood there breathing heavily in shock. I recovered first this time and looked around the room. It seemed pretty empty except in the middle of the room was what looked like a teleporter.

I walked towards it. The others seemed to snap out of there shocked state when I moved because they followed where I was looking. The machine had Astral written across the pod and in front of it was a computer.

I walked towards the computer and pressed a button. Right when I touched it the pod thingy lit up.

"What is it?" Catwoman asked walking towards it.

"I don't know." I answered looking back at the computer it was green and it had an imprint of a hand. I pulled my glove off and set my hand on it.

I didn't expect anything as it scanned my hand when surprising the computer spoke. "Recognized as Wally West. Searching..." It said. I pulled my hand away as it pulled up images of worlds.

I looked at them as I stepped back next to Ollie who was staring as well. "I think they're other worlds with you in it." He guessed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well it scanned you said your name then brought up worlds." He answered. He then seemed to think of something. "If this is what I think it is we might be able to find a world!" He said.

I looked back at it. I agreed with him and I figured there was only one way to find out. I walked up and pressed a world. It lit up when I did and the pod opened up causing Catwoman to step back.

I gulped before I stepped forward. Green Arrow stopped me though by grabbing onto my shoulder. "What are you doing we don't even know if it works!" He said.

"Yeah well I think it's our best bet unless you want to go out there." I answered pointing to the door. He seemed hesitant before he nodded.

"Okay let's go." He said.

Authors note: Thank-you for the reviews

Also there on there way to the first world anybody have a guess on which world it is going to be? ;)


	3. Shadow Ace

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League.

Also I think you guys will enjoy this world

When we stepped inside it let out a huge flash and sent a shock through our bodies. I cried out as I collapsed on the ground.

No! Screams of my city as the zombies first attacked echoed in my ears. No not this again! I thought as I raced forward trying to help as many people as I could. I was suddenly thrown to the ground as someone jumped on top of me. I looked up to see Ruth the old woman that I used to help put away groceries. Her eyes were crazed and the whites over covered the pupil. She went to bite at me when she was thrown off.

I looked up to see Shayera who knocked her away. "I.. I don't understand." I said as I got to my feet. The sounds of screams echoed in the city.

Shayera looked at me as if to speak but she seemed to be fading. "Shay!" I cried as she disappeared as well as the rest of the world.

I woke up with a jolt. I banged my head off of something hard and immediately brought my hands up to muffle the pain. When I looked around I noticed that we were in a forest. It was a low branch that I bumped my head off of.

I moved away from the branch and got to my feet. It was then that I realized I was alone. "Ollie? Selina?" I called looking around. I didn't see the archer or the cat themed fem anywhere.

I started walking around looking for them. I was surprised that the machine didn't go with us but that wasn't my top worry. Where are they and why are we in a forest? I wondered.

I stopped and went to turn around when I saw movement. I quickly whipped my head towards where I saw it. For a minute I thought I was seeing things until I saw it move again. I quickly raced forward chasing after it and stopping in front of what I could now see as a person. The guy fell backwards as I stopped in front of him letting out a yelp.

Not just any guy. Me.

I stared at me in shock as the other me just glared up at me before cringing. "God you stink!" Not me said as he got to his feet. He was younger than me and looked about 12 what really stood out was the two daggers he had on what looked like a belt.

"Wait is that blood on you?" He asked suddenly staring at me.

I snapped out of my daze enough to here his words. "Um yeah..." I said not thinking of anything else to say. He stepped back at that glancing at my sword and my suit before back to me.

"Are you going to kill me too?" He asked. It wasn't in fear or anything it was just a question.

"I didn't kill anyone. It's well it's complicated." I said. Other me just narrowed his eyes.

"Alright then I'm Shadow Ace and this is my forest." He said pointing to the forest. "May I ask what your doing this far in." He asked me.

"I woke up here with two others." I said truthfully. I mean I'm pretty sure I could trust me. Also Shadow Ace I wonder why I call myself that.

"There's more of you?" He asked.

"Yeah one of thems a guy with an arrow and the others a girl who has a thing for black leather." I said.

"Sounds kinky." He said as he sat down. He was still staring at my bloodsoaked suit.

"Um do you have any other clothes?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't have any of mine that would fit you but my brothers might." He said.

"Brothers?" I asked.

He turned around, "Yeah only one of them is my actual brother but the other two pretty much are honorary brothers." He said.

"Can I meet them?" I asked. He hesitated before he shrugged.

"I guess I feel like I can trust you." He said getting up. "Follow me." He ordered as he started heading deeper into the woods.

As he was walking he called out, "Oh yeah I haven't got your name." He said.

"Flash." I answered back.

He looked at me funny as I said that, "Flash? What are you a stripper or something?" He asked.

I shook my head smiling, "No where I come from it's a name for people to recognize me as a symbol." I said.

"A symbol for what?" He asked.

"Hope." I answered. He was silent as he looked at me before he stopped.

"Its just up ahead you stay here and I'll be right back." He said before turning and racing off with super speed.

"So I do have super speed in this dimension." I said out loud as I waited for him to come back. As I looked around I hoped that Oliver and Selina were alright. I also was pondering on Shadow Ace's comment.

He has an actual brother? In my world I was an only child. Who were his as he called them honorary brothers too.

As I thought this as I looked around the area. The sun was setting and the sky was turning a light pinkish red colour as the suns rays cast a hue into the trees. It was probably a bit into fall I noted as I watched a leaf fall onto the ground.

I sat down on a jagged rock pulling my gloves off. They were starting to smell and the scent of rot and blood was overpowering. I sighed as I threw them away. I hated the feel of the blood and I could feel it drying but there was nothing I could do now.

Fwissshhh

I looked up at me as he skidded to a stop in front of me. "Does the guy with arrows wear green?" He asked.

I nodded quickly as I got up, "Yeah that's Oll- I mean Green Arrow." I said. Other me I'm just going to call him Shadow Ace from now on nodded. "Connerpickedhimupearlier. Alsoour leadersaidyoucanenterbecausehewantstotalktoyou." Ace said quickly but thanks to my super speed I was able to identify it.

"Okay." I said pushing my arms out and telling him to lead the way. I would worry about Ollie and Selina after besides they are quite capable.

Ace started walking slowly. I realized that he must not realize that I had super speed. I would prefer to keep it that way because in unfamiliar territory it's good to have at least something up your sleeve. I remember Bats telling me that after we got caught and he pulled out this batarang from literally out of nowhere. I think he pulled it out of his butt. Anyway when I asked him where he got it he just said what I just quoted and then batted away flying into the night.

Yeah that's pretty much how it went.

Whoa.

Was all that went in my head as we seemed to step through into what was a small town that was not there before.

"Welcome to LeafClan Camp!" Ace said as people were looking out of what looked like a super fancy tents. It was almost like a building but in tent form. It was amazing! The technology was out of this world that I just stopped and stared in wonder.

"Come on our leader this way." Ace said snapping me out of my daze. I shook my head and followed him as he stopped in front of a cave in the centre of town. "Follow the cave and it will lead you to him." Ace said.

"Wait aren't you coming with me?" I asked. He shook his head, "No I'm going out hunting with my brothers I promised." He said in a very childish voice before he straightened up. "Bye stranger danger. Fight you later." He said before he streaked off leaving me behind.

I gulped before I stepped into the cave. I walked slowly through it and within seconds I was in darkness. I felt panic rise in my chest as the dark seemed to overwhelm me and all I could feel was stone on my hands. I tried to fight my growing phobia but I couldn't help it and I started racing through the cave. I hit a couple walls as the path twisted but I got up a second later ignoring the pain and running.

Suddenly I could see a light up ahead and I raced towards it. Right before I reached the opening I tripped over a loose stone and crashed into the cave landing straight into a river. I let out a yelp at the cold, harsh feeling of the water, swallowing a mouthful of it. I coughed as my head broke the surface and I dragged myself out. I coughed trying to stop the tingling in my throat as I panted trying to regain my breath.

I hated the dark. The closed space didn't help either.

Once I regained my senses I got back to my feet. A bit of the blood was washed off which was a relief but now I was colder. "I swear this cave should get a heater." I grumbled to myself as I rubbed my shoulders.

"That would be quite impossible." A familiar voice boomed.

A/N Sorry for the wait I really have no excuse except I was lazy and moving.

Also I thought of doing your suggestions but then when I was reading a story I came up with this. I'm still going to include young justice and I'm going to mess up people who usually have powers and people who don't.

Oh and to the guest I completely agree with you. I hate the new 52 -_-

The new chapter will be up after I get at least three reviews but I will be writing it. Hope you enjoy and thanks to those who followed and favourited. I love you so much I'm totally feeling the aster.


End file.
